Pirate Code
A pirate code is a code of conduct invented for governing pirates members of the Pirate Court. The Code has been written by Captain Shadowtroll and Admiral Nec Demonwretcher who later became the first Pirate Lords. Rules or guidelines #'Combat between Pirate Crews:' Under normal circumstances, Pirate Crews and Organisations aligned with the Pirate Court are not to engage each other in combat, unless given permission by the Pirate Court, which will be done by a vote of all the Pirate Lords attending. Breaking this law will result into uniting the other Pirate Lords against the aggressor. #'Share of booty: ' Upon plundering or receiving booty by a deed done, the booty is to be equally divided amongst the Crew, breaking this law will result in a trial in the Pirate Court. #'Stealing: '''Stealing and participating in the act of Thievery onboard said Captain’s ship is not allowed if the value of said object is comparable to a piece of eight, if such an act is seen, keelhauling or marooning is in order #'Deserting:' To desert the ship or their quarters in battle, is punished with death or marooning. #'Mutiny: Mutiny is punished by either marooning or keelhauling of said mutineers, in the case of losing a ship to mutiny, the Pirate Lord can requests another’s assistance for the retrieval of his ship unless said mutiny was committed due to a violation of the Pirate Code, in which case the newly appointed Captain will receive the title and privileges of “Pirate Lord”. #'''Alignment: The Pirate Crew and Lord is to maintain full loyalty to the Pirate Code, if seen breaking the code, marooning of the Pirate Lord is in order, if seen dealing with other forces or factions hostile against the Pirate Court in a positive way, a similar punishment shall proceed. #'Neptulon and Naga:' The seas belong to the Pirate Lords, any Pirate Lord or Crew seen having affairs in a positive way with Neptulon or Naga creatures, the Pirate Lord and Crew is to be keelhauled on mass scale, additionally these two forces are to be dealt with immediately if conditions allow it, ignoring such a presence will result into the removal of said Pirate Lord and Crew from the Court. #'Weaponry: ' Each member of a crew is to keep his cutlass, piece or pistol ready for service at any given time, punishment will be given by said Captain or assigned high ranking of the Crew. #'Children onboard: ' Pregnant women or children are not to be allowed onboard until either the pregnancy is over, and in the child’s case until he reaches the age of fifteen, violation will result of the marooning of said Captain. #'Compensation: '''In the event that a crew member loses their limb or joint, a proper compensation is to be given from the ship’s treasury, violation will result into a higher fine for said Captain. #'Prisoners:' Every crew is fully allowed to capture prisoners for whatever reasons, however. Every prisoner holds a single right to speak and negotiate with the Captain of the Ship, on which said Captain is forced to listen to, abusing this right of said prisoner will result into keelhauling. #'Quarrels:' No striking one another on board, but every man's quarrels to be ended on shore, at sword, pistol or spell, violation will result into Sanders’s Law (that is, 40 Stripes lacking one) on both participants. #'Act of War:' Such an act can be declared only by the Pirate King. Once the King has given such order all Pirate Lords have to attend and follow his leadership. If no King is capable of making such a decision, the Court will vote to make such a decision. #'The Pirate King:' A Pirate King is elected by popular votes of the Pirate Lords. Every Pirate Lords voice is counted as one. Said Pirate king must have proven himself in the art of sailing and combat, additionally. A Pirate King can only be chosen from one of the existing Pirate Lords. #'The Law of Rules:''' New rules for the Codex can be created if needed, for the creation of the new rule, the Pirate Court must meet and the Pirate Lords must give their opinions of it, eventually a vote will decide whether the rule will be allowed or not. Category:Pirates